


Emails from the War Zone

by trajektoria



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Doctor!John, Emails, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humour, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Soldier!John, War, choose your ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trajektoria/pseuds/trajektoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John returns to Afghanistan for a month to be an army doctor once again and Sherlock is left alone in the flat. The only contact the men have with each other is via emails. Sometimes it's easier to write something than to tell it face-to-face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emails from the War Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [captainjennhart](http://captainjennhart.tumblr.com/) who helped me improve the text. You're the best!
> 
> Italian translation made by lovely Annylost93 is available here: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1871686&i=1

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: You're an idiot**

I know you're on the plane now, busy chatting with your war buddies and whatnot, so you probably won't read this message until you get to the base and settle in. Frankly speaking, I don't care when you'll read this, the time won't change the way I feel about this whole nonsense. What came to your mind to go back to Afghanistan, really? Don't you have enough excitement and rushes of adrenaline here in London? And what am I supposed to do without my blogger and assistant? The criminals won't wait patiently until you come home. You can't possibly picture me working with Anderson and the skull's input to conversations is hardly impressive. Basically, I'm disappointed in your lack of consideration towards my work. Don't be surprised if I burn all your jumpers to execute my revenge.  
Write to me everyday, even about mundane things. I'm so bored now alone in the flat that every distraction is more than welcome.  
And don't get shot. Again.  
SH

 

**To: consulting_detective@hotmail.co.uk  
Subject: Daily Report**

Sherlock, we've been through this numerous times. They needed an experienced doctor to fill in for the one killed in a bomb attack last week, so they've asked me. I couldn't refuse my old friends. And it's only for a month, I'll be back before you know it. I wouldn't have left you for a longer period of time, I know how dangerous you can be. Both towards others and towards yourself. I hope that at least you're eating and sleeping properly while I'm away. Okay, cross out properly. I hope you're eating and sleeping _at all_.  
I've just arrived at the base. Lots of things to do now, so I'll get back to you later. Just dropping you a note saying that I'm okay, since you wanted me to write everyday.  
Hang in there.  
John

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Daily Report**

Stop worrying about me, moron, when you're the one in danger. I still can't believe that you were so eager to take a position after someone killed in a bomb attack. Do you really have a death wish? If so, your demise could have been arranged at home, possibly in a less painful way than having your limbs torn off and slowly bleeding out.  
Did you talk to Mrs. Hudson before you left? You must have because she forced me to eat a heap of pancakes today, claiming that this is one of your favourite dishes. An obvious attempt at emotional blackmail, but I still humoured the old lady. Silly, isn't it? It seems I'm developing a sentimental streak and it's all your fault. Shame on you.  
Come back soon, I'm getting really bored.  
SH

 

**To: consulting_detective@hotmail.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Re: Daily Report**

Thanks for the image of me bleeding to death, Sherlock. I will have something to think about during the long shift hours. I've missed your morbid sense of humour. Well... if you were joking, but I really hope you were.  
Yes, I did talk to Mrs. Hudson but apparently feeding you up was her own initiative. I guess everyone thinks you're going to wither away without me watching over you. Just prove them wrong and take care of yourself.  
Anyway, things are quiet around here. Too quiet. Can you believe that Afghanistan can be more boring than London? We're fighting only the heat right now. 40 degrees Celsius in the shade. Or rather it would have been 40 degrees if you actually could find some shade here. It's just sand, sand again, some rocks and a little more sand. No injuries so far and I'm glad. Though I wish for some action, to be honest. I hardly leave the base and treating sunburns is not exactly the way I like to spend my shifts.  
See you soon.  
John

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Daily Report**

It was a joke indeed, John, your powers of deduction have significantly improved. Soon you'll be able to open a detective agency on your own.  
And I am perfectly capable of fending for myself, thank you. Three regular meals a day and healthy eight-hour sleep would surely kill me.  
As for the climate, don't tell me you didn't anticipate heat in the middle of the desert? You can't be that dumb, John. It's been raining in London since you've left. Come back quickly and if you're lucky you'll be just in time for a storm. A nice change from a sandstorm, I presume.  
It's so ridiculously quiet without you that I shot the wall again. Mrs. Hudson didn't approve of another smiley though (this time ":C", it matches greatly with the previous one), so she threatened that she'd keep feeding me pudding until I burst. Make her stop. I hate pudding.  
SH

 

**To: consulting_detective@hotmail.co.uk  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Daily Report**

I can sense that sarcasm is still strong with you, but sorry if I won't repay you in kind today. Not really in a mood right now. I guess the universe wanted to punish me for wanting some action. Early this morning I tagged along on a patrol with a few of my buddies because I was bored out of my mind, staying in the base. It was supposed to be a nice, ordinary ride on a perfectly safe route. Well, it wasn't. We were ambushed. Two of my friends are dead and the other lost his leg. It was really a miracle that I ended up only with a few cuts and bruises. I might still spend a night in hospital, this time as a patient and not the doctor. I really hate when that happens.  
So yeah... Don't know what else I can write.  
I miss you.  
Yours, John

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Daily Report**

That was stupid of you, John. Really, really stupid. You should have stayed in the base and not sought out trouble. You have to be safe and come back home in one piece. Or several if you insist, I don't care. Just... come back. You shouldn't have gone there in the first place.  
You're a moron.  
Sherlock

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: Liar**

I am disappointed, John. You broke your promise. You told me you'd write everyday. Well, you didn't. I hope you can provide a sufficient excuse for neglecting me like that. I grew mould on your favourite jumper to show my disapproval. A formal and profound apology wouldn't go amiss.  
Sherlock

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: What happened?**

John, I was joking about your jumper. It is safe and sound. Actually, I've been cataloguing your clothes recently from your most favourite ones to the least. That way, your favourite ones would be more accessible once you return. Because you have to return. There is no other option.  
Sherlock.

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: Come back**

I'd never expected that this would be so hard. The flat seems so quiet and empty without you, it's unbearable. The silence is killing me. I've tried to watch the shows on TV that you like, but it's only making it worse. Curious thing, I've always preferred to be alone, but right now I only want you back.  
Yours,  
Sherlock

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: Please**

Write to me. Tell me you're okay. Not knowing drives me insane.  
Yours,  
Sherlock

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: Bed**

I slept today in your bed. I hope you don't mind. The pillow still smells like you, but barely.  
Write back to me, please. And better yet: come back. You know how I hate to repeat myself.  
Yours,  
Sherlock

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: John...**

I miss you.  
I miss you.  
I miss you.  
I miss you.  
I miss you.  
…

 

**To: consulting_detective@hotmail.co.uk  
Subject: I'm so sorry!**

Sherlock, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not writing to you during the past week. I didn't mean to make you worry. I haven't forgotten about you, far from it. It's just... a lot has happened. Firstly, we had huge problems with electricity and the internet. Secondly, there's been a lot of injured recently. A never-ending string of wounded, many of whom I couldn't save, no matter how hard I tried. The situation is getting really dangerous in the area and there's been a rumour circulating that the base will be evacuated. It can't come too soon.  
It seems that all hell broke loose here. The bullets are swishing all around. One even hit my helmet, leaving a nasty dent. The guys are calling me a lucky bastard. I didn't have as much luck, though, when the grenade exploded nearby. Besides a mild concussion and a cut on my back from shrapnel nothing really happened, but for a moment I thought I was done for. And the only thought that lingered in my head was... you. I had a sudden moment of clarity. I've tried so hard to bury those emotions deep within me, but there was no use. I have feelings for you, Sherlock, I can't deny it any longer. I don't know what your reaction will be and I don't delude myself that you can reciprocate them. I just wanted to tell you this in case something happens to me. I wouldn't bear it if you didn't know how much you mean to me.  
I have to go now. Hope I'll see you soon.  
Always yours,  
John

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: Finally!**

John, you can't possibly fathom how relieved I was to find your e-mail in my inbox. Don't ever do this to me again. Ever.  
And as for the content of your message, I dare you to come back and find out yourself whether your feelings are reciprocated or not. Just make haste. And stay safe, you have enough scars already.  
I can't wait to see you again.  
Always yours,  
Sherlock

 

**To: consulting_detective@hotmail.co.uk  
Subject: Captain John Watson**

Dear Sir,

I regret to inform you that Captain John Watson has been presumed Missing in Action during the heavy bombing of a hospital in __________ where he worked as a doctor. His bravery and devotion will not be forgotten.  
I offer my deepest condolences.  
Major Henry Harrington

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: …**

You selfless, selfish bastard! How could you've done this to me? Always a damn hero! You stayed with your patients to the bitter end, throwing your life away, right? You chose them over me. This is unfair. You told me you had feelings for me, that you loved me. What am I supposed to do now? You gave me hope, you've made me happy and now it's all gone. You're gone. How can I go on without you? You were my heart, John.  
Mycroft's men are following me everywhere, making sure that I won't 'do anything stupid'. This is pointless, I could have shaken them off without much effort if I only wanted.  
Is this the only way, John? Is suicide the only way to see you again?  
I'm still considering my options.  
Forever yours,  
Sherlock

 

**To: john_watson@gmail.com  
Subject: …**

See you soon, John.  
Love,  
Sherlock

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Covers Inspired by "Emails from The Warzone"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054873) by [bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock)
  * [One More Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164347) by [TheSignOfJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSignOfJohnlock/pseuds/TheSignOfJohnlock)




End file.
